hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
Shuu Iwamine
Shuu Iwamine (岩峰 舟 Iwamine Shū) runs the infirmary at St. Pigeonation's, and is one of the dateable birds in Hatoful Boyfriend. He's a chukar partridge, disliked throughout the school for his unsettling demeanor and habit of threatening to make nosy students into experimental specimens. For this reason, there are rumors the doctor has a hand in the disappearance of students and their subsequent reappearance as cafeteria meat and gift shop quill pens. Students who enter his office will discover he tends to appear from behind without any warning, a disturbing phenomenon which has been deemed one of the Seven Mysteries of St. Pigeonation's. Shuu speaks in a calm monotone and has an unreactive, antisocial personality. He doesn't connect or empathize with others well and much prefers spending time in the laboratory, though his passion for medical research has earned him a formidable reputation worldwide as an authority on pathology. A translated version of his Guidebook short story, "Collapse of the Tower," can be read here. Early Life Childhood Shuu was born Utsuro Ichijou (壱条 虚 Ichijō Utsuro)It's been suggested that Shuu's family is connected with the Ichijou Group and/or St. Pigeonation's headmaster Mino Ichijou. (壱条 虚 Ichijō Utsuro) to wealthy members of the Parent Human Party in Ave's High City, and developed a cynical outlook on life very early on as a result of his parents' neglect. In March 2165This is the year given by the Official Guidebook. The Hatoful Boyfriend archives indicate the bombing happened in 2173., his family was killed in a terrorist bombing of the Ichijou building in Area A23, Section 1, and despite immediate treatment, Utsuro was unconscious for three days and lost most sensorimotor skills on the right half of his body, as well as the ability to perceive any color but red. Three years later, Utsuro at age 6 transferred his inheritance to his remaining relatives and disappeared, changing his identity to Souma Isa (伊佐 湊真 Isa Sōma) and joining an extremist faction of the Hawk Party known as the Earth Crawlers in 2169 as a medical researcher. While working for the Hawk Party, Souma Isa worked under the gifted scientist Ryuuji Kawara, whom he admired greatly and considered exclusively worthy of his respect. The group used human samples for their research, which would eventually blossom into Operation Hurtful. Souma was determined to surpass his mentor in skill and intuition, though never realized this goal and was greatly affected when the latter succumbed to disease contracted on an island expedition in 2177. Ryuuji made a final request that if the doctor were to encounter his son, Ryouta Kawara, he fulfill a wish for the boy in his father's stead. Medicine Souma developed during his research career was used to cure the ailing Monsieur Le Bel, earning him a favorable international reputation and endearing him to the Le Bel family. He was eventually promoted to head of the First Biology Research Division. Operation Hurtful It was not until 2180 in the aftermath of the Heartful House incident that Souma found Ryouta, at the time with his childhood friend Hiyoko. Having witnessed the fallout of the ongoing conflict between humans and birds, the children wished the two groups could live together peacefully. Souma promised to fulfill this desire in order to accomplish Ryuuji's "one final challenge" to him, and began a plot of bioterrorism which would span many years. After studying the remains of the human soldiers killed in the confrontation, Souma pursued the one responsible for their deaths, a surviving orphan named Nageki Fujishiro whose body was host to the Charon Virus. Nageki at the time was living in an apartment with the only other remaining Heartful House resident, Hitori Uzune. Concerned for his well-being, Hitori consulted a number of hospitals hoping to find a method of treating his roommate's condition, which made him unable to attend a traditional school. Through word of mouth in the medical community, Souma was able to get into contact with the orphans and invited Nageki to enroll at St. Pigeonation's, where he would be accommodated with living space in the school's state-of-the-art medical center and a full-ride scholarship. Hitori encouraged his adoptive brother to attend, and Nageki, despite his initial reluctance, became a freshman at the academy in 2183. The following summer vacation, he was confined to the medical center as "Subject 00" to be researched by the Hawk Party, under the pretense of intensive treatment for his condition. During this time he was unable to contact Hitori under threat of the researchers taking him hostage. Souma and colleagues ran a series of tests under the name Operation Hurtful on the airborne Charon Virus's ability to induce asphyxiation in primates, though understanding he was the cause of their deaths had averse effects on Nageki's mental health. Hitori gathered something was amiss due to the lack of contact and infiltrated the premises on August 29th -- though not before Nageki started a fire which destroyed most of the facility. Before taking his own life, Nageki asked the older bird to ensure none of his remains survived the fire so that the virus strain would be forever eliminated. For the most part, this request was fulfilled, but Souma managed to recover burnt tissues and preserve the virus still living in them through cryogenic storage. The project was thus suspended until a new host could be found. St. Pigeonation's 2184-2188 Sometime during the next three years, Souma changed his identity to Shuu Iwamine – likely to avoid detection by the Dove Party – and much of the medical center was sealed off, making St. Pigeonation's appear to be an ordinary school by the time Hiyoko enrolled. Under the Hawk Party's Pigeonation Project, Shuu began working in the school infirmary, researching the students in a more latent fashion as potential sources of biological weaponry, taking a particular interest in Okosan's physical strength, Anghel's hallucinogenic pheromones, and Ryouta's potential candidacy for the next Charon Virus host. Shuu was aware of many of the secrets at the academy, such as Sakuya's true identity, information he uses in Hatoful Boyfriend as a bargaining chip to keep Yuuya under his control. As he was a Dove Party agent sent to keep tabs on Isa Souma, Yuuya assists Shuu at the infirmary as his "second in command," and they are often at odds with one another. Shuu takes advantage of Ryouta's frailty by slowly introducing the Charon Virus into his system whenever he visits on account of one of his frequent stomach aches. In the Bad Boys Love route, Ryouta unwittingly reaches his full potential as an agent of biological warfare and kills Hiyoko when she visits him after school one day in the infirmary. St. Pigeonation's 2188-2189 Shuu meets Hiyoko in 2188 on her first day as a sophomore, when she is searching the office for Ryouta. Thus far she had never been to the infirmary prior due to her exceptional health, and he doesn't take to her very kindly. When she decides to join the infirmary staff, he catches her going through his open file drawer claiming she was told to tidy up. He chases her off and warns her to be careful where she goes poking around. That spring, at the sports festival, Shuu does field research on the marathon participants as he does every year, taking notes on as he eventually begins testing a performance-enhancing drug on Okosan. Shuu becomes fascinated with Hiyoko's budding interest in him. She visits the infirmary again during a break period and says she wanted to hear his voice. Later, he confronts Yuuya after school on the suspicion that the French pigeon has been searching his desk. When Hiyoko appears, Yuuya assures him the two were together in the courtyard, but Hiyoko denies this alibi, earning the doctor's favor. Shuu ushers her out of the infirmary and promptly kills Yuuya and preserves his flesh. Before the students leave for summer vacation, Hiyoko asks if she'll be needed during break and at the same time confronts Shuu about rumors of missing students. She says it would be "cool" if the urban legend were true, which the doctor keeps in mind without telling her anything more on the subject. Dr. Iwamine spends the summer alone continuing research at the institution until he is invited by Hiyoko to the summer festival, who is so eager at the prospect she asked him to accompany her on the "0.05% chance" he would actually appear. Shuu condemns the spiritual origins of such a festival but attends with her regardless, in exchange for a lock of her hair. With each encounter the doctor's interest in primate psychology grows. Shuu kills Anghel during this time, as he is grateful when Hiyoko retrieves the missing bird's ID from the stairwell and brings it to him. At the cultural festival, Shuu is supposedly the sponsor of the science club and can be seen depositing unneeded refuse in the school's incinerator. He refuses Hiyoko's invitation to lunch that day and becomes increasingly frustrated at her unpredictable nature. The doctor consults his colleague Kazuaki on the ambiguous "statistical deviation" in the student data from recent years but receives no useful insight. That November, Hiyoko confesses her feelings for Shuu, which he claims to return to some extent. Since Yuuya hasn't been seen at St. Pigeonation's for over a month, Hiyoko takes on most of the infirmary duties in his stead. Dr. Iwamine sends a package to her on Christmas Eve containing a pen made from Yuuya's feather and Yuuya's flesh presented so that Hiyoko mistakes it for a Christmas chicken. On Legumentine's, Hiyoko gifts the doctor some racing blend beans, though he is more impressed by the social construct of their expensive price tag than by the romantic gesture. Weeks later, Shuu dismembers an unidentified student in the infirmary, leaving the room and its evidence for Hiyoko to discover when she arrives for her last day of duty. There Hiyoko learns that the bird she had eaten on Christmas had been Yuuya. Shuu explains can't love her more strongly than he already loves his research, but is pleased by her dedication, and so promises to put her body and brain to good experimental use while keeping her head as a trophy, and promptly kills Hiyoko by slicing her neck with a cleaver. If Hiyoko's wisdom is too low, the game stops here and unlocks "Such Beautiful Eyes You Have" (Japanese: くるりころころ, kururi korokoro, "Pretty Rolling Eyes"). In the extended ending, Shuu goes on the run with Hiyoko's remains, and becomes a target of the Hawk Party's field agents for refusing to turn over the highly classified sample HB:087, her brain. He finds himself more attracted to her after having preserved her head in a jar, and is opposed to the idea of simply relinquishing her to the Hawk Party. The doctor plans to break the jar and commit suicide, though only after confirming Hiyoko did indeed have feelings for him. Hiyoko has three response options: ►Yes ►Yes ►Yes He breaks the jar, jumping into the water, and is immediately gunned down by RS-17 and RS-14. This unlocks "The Happy Couple" (Japanese: 相思相愛, "soushisouai", "Mutual Love"). Holiday Star The Christmas Thieves Attack! Fallen Chronicles: Absolute Zero The Day the Night Slept (Before) The Day the Night Slept (After) Hatoful Manga Original Overload! Overflow! EX Absolute Zero - the Forbidden Epic of Fallen Angels Focus on the Hawks Drama CDs Shuu is voiced by in all drama CDs to date. Prologue Primal Feather Second Feather: Summer Vacation Hatomame Sweet Blend Physical Description As a human, Shuu has dull lavender eyes and a dress shirt of the same color. He wears a cream sweater over this, perhaps to represent the chukar's breast of the same color, and a striped tie which bears some resemblance to the wings of a chukar partridge. Shuu sports characteristic red-rimmed glasses meant to evoke the red ring around the eyes of a chukar partridge. His hair is long, the same light brown as the chukar's plumage, and all tied back with a purple ribbon but for his full bangs and two long locks of hair on either side of his face. As a researcher, he always wears an open lab coat. Sometimes in his bird form he is drawn wearing this oversized coat and his tie. Because the chukar partridge is a comparatively robust bird, Shuu appears more portly than the rest of the cast, though his human form confirms this is not the case. Shuu's expressions are very subdued. Yuuya describes his pale complexion as "girlish." Personality and Traits Tips *He can be pursued by Hiyoko if she decides to join the infirmary. In the demo, the option to join the infirmary staff is available from the start, whereas in the full and HD versions, the player must complete at least one playthrough before unlocking the choice for the infirmary. *His Tanabata wish reads, "Just who will be granting my wish, and how?" If Hiyoko wishes to rule the world from the shadows, it will boost her Wisdom. *The doctor is one of the three birds with a normal and complete ending. Earning the full ending requires a superior Wisdom stat. Trivia *Hiyoko lists off a few of the chemicals found in the doctor's office: ethylpar (えさるぱら, esarupara), tri-fe (とろふえ, torofue), and lucio benzene (るさおのべんぜ, lusao no benze), all of which are fictional. Ethylpar may be similar to the preservative ethylparaben, while tri-fe might be a compound with iron or, more worryingly, the birth control Tri-Legest Fe. Benzene is highly toxic and a carcinogen, and lucio is latin for light, ''which would make this "light benzene." *According to Hiyoko, Shuu's voice sounds like Snufkin, a character from the Finnish book series Moomin. Shuu's character voice is Takehito Koyasu, who also played Snufkin in the 90's anime adaptations of Moomin. *Shuu kills Hiyoko on Valentine's Day. According to Anghel in the manga, this day is also the day the dark sorcerer Wallenstein was revived. *Shuu's preferred Legumentine's bean is ''racing blend,for its interesting medical properties. *Due to his "hohoho" laugh and portly bird self, he has been jokingly portrayed as the partidge in a pear tree in the song "12 Days of Christmas". *Chukar partridge in Japanese is Iwa Shako (岩鷓鴣), and Shuu shares a kanji from that in his surname. *This partridge's preferred tool is a chinese cleaver, a chuka bocho (中華包丁). *Hato Moa jokingly says the doctor's theme song is Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy because "he’s as sweet as a sugar plum." *During the summer festival, Shuu comments on his love of fireworks with the line, "if only I could be so grossly incandescent", a reference to the Knight Solaire of Astora who famously uses the same line in Dark Souls while admiring the sun. Gallery MoaArtworkShuu.jpg|http://clione.halfmoon.jp/hatoful-boyfriend/gallery/index.html MoaArtworkIsa.jpg| Iwamine.jpg|Shuu Iwamine ShuuConcept.jpg|Shuu's concept art Isa.png|Isa Souma HatofulBoyfriendAdventCalender12.jpg|http://moa810.deviantart.com/art/Hatovent-12-Shuu-509128888 MoaScrapMercilessDarkSorcerer.jpg|http://hatoking.com/gallery/index.html MoaScrapMercilessDarkSorcererPower.png| MoaScrapShuuActorBirthday2014.jpg| MoaScrapFateChangingNightwing.jpg| MoaScrapFateChangingNightwingFireball.jpg| MoaScrapFateChangingNightwingAlchemist.jpg| MoaScrapShuuChildSailor.jpg| MoaScrapIsaStPigeonation's.jpg| MoaScrapIsaRedbullEnergyDrink.jpg| MoaScrapIsaArmsCrossed.jpg| MoaScrapShuuOrangeCoat.jpg| MoaScrapShuuInTheInfirmary.jpg| MoaScrapShuuBirthday2011.jpg| MoaScrapShuuBirdPinkSheep.jpg| MoaScrapShuuBIrdCoat.jpg| Notes and References Category:Characters